What would happen?
by Beccab713
Summary: What would happen if both Tris and Tobias decided that it was safer for them to stay in Abnegation? What would happen if they ran away to live along with the Factionless? What would happen if they actually enjoyed themselves? I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT.


**So, this is a Divergent fanfiction about Tris and Four getting together if both of them had stayed in Abnegation. Since it's kind of against the rules in Abnegation to do most of this stuff (I think...)- well, you'll see... ALSO I've seen styles like this used in like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson fics, but I haven't seen it used in a Divergent one yet so I thought I would do so :) I really hope you like it!**

_1 year before_

I wait patiently in line at the choosing ceremony for them to call my name. "Beatrice Prior" I hear. I walk quietly up the stairs and slice my hand quickly with the knife that's handed to me. I can feel the blood dripping from the bottom of my wrist to the carpet, and I wonder if it will stain. I can feel all eyes on me, and when I look into the crowd, I see many pairs of eyes. The only ones that I can really feel, staring deep into my soul, was a pair of dark blue eyes, a strange color. I move my hand over the bowl with the grey stones, and watch as my blood seeps through the cracks between the rocks and drops to the bottom. I am selfless.

_5 months before_

Initiation is over and I'm finally an Abnegation. My parents and I try hard not to think of my traitor brother, but deep down I know that Erudite is where he will grow and prosper. Sometimes I even wonder myself if I did the right thing, staying with my parents and giving up my life for them. Then I scold myself for thinking such thoughts. My home is a few minutes away from my parents house, so I move my grey clothes and the little possessions I can call my own into the house. Through the curtains I can feel eyes looking at me. They are those strange dark blue eyes that I sensed watching me at my choosing ceremony. I hear a knocking at my door, and when I open it, the hinges creak. There, standing before me, is a man with a house-warming gift, a few years older than me, with those same dark blue eyes. His name, I have learned long ago, is Tobias Eaton.

_1 month before_

I settle into my home in no time. The neighbors are friendly, but we rarely talk. One day I am out, delivering the bread my mother had gifted me to the Factionless, when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn my head slowly, knowing possibly who could be behind me, and sink my eyes down into those dark blue ones staring down at me. "Beatrice." Tobias calls. It is the first time we've spoken. "Your mother wants you back to your home. It's getting dark." I throw a Factionless man the rest of my bread and give him a small smile before I walk to where Tobias stands. "I'm Tobias, if you were wondering." He says with a faint smile. I know the Abnegation consider it selfish to think about vanity, but I couldn't help thinking about how I look. I watch Tobias move beside me for a moment and notice how strong he looks. I also can't help but think about how soft his lips look. I scold myself for even thinking that.

_5 days before_

Tobias has become close to me. We're only two years different in age, and he tells me he regrets not moving on to another faction. That, I think, takes bravery to admit in Abnegation. We sit in my living room one afternoon, sipping coffee by my fireplace, when I feel him move a little closer to me. I can't stop the redness in my cheeks from appearing, nor can I stop myself from moving even closer to him. We sit like that for a moment, my legs touching his, our eyes staring into each others. Then he leans in, and I know where this is going. His soft pink lips touch mine and I don't know how to respond. He pulls away for a moment, but I'm disappointed by the lack of contact, so I connect them again, this time kissing him back. When we break apart a few moments later, he grabs my hand and puts his fingers between mine. "We should be together." He says, but I believe he's just thinking aloud. Then I realize, I've thought that same thing since he came to my house to give me that gift. The only thing stopping us from being together was Abnegation.

_1 day before_

Tobias tells me the master plan. We wake up early tomorrow morning, before any clocks in Abnegation go off. Tobias sleeps at my house that night, and together we run away, through the Abnegation borders, right on to living with the Factionless. It's a good plan. We sleep together in my bed until around twelve O'clock when the quiet alarm went off. As we lay there, I look Tobias in the eyes. I can see a swirl of emotion within him; glory, joy, confidence, and this crazy little emotion called love. Love. I think my eyes mirror that emotion to him.

_That day_

Tobias takes me by the hand and leads me out of Abnegation forever. I turn around and have one last look at Abnegation before it's too late. I realize then that I never wanted that life for myself. I never wanted a life where you weren't allowed to think about how you look or what you're doing all the time. I wanted to be free. I abandoned that dream, though, when I let my blood fall to the bottom of the bowl with the grey stones. I focus not on the past any more, but on the here and the now. I can feel my pulse quickening as we run through the street where the Factionless live. We run into an empty, crumbling building and Tobias tells me that this is our new home. He reaches into is pocket and grabs a few boxes of matches that he brought with him. Lucky for us, I received a lot of candles as a 'welcome-to-Abnegation-even-though-you-never-left' present. We lit the candles together and found a clear spot on the floor. Tobias pulls me down on the floor with him and wraps his arms around me. I can feel his warmth radiating into me and I fall asleep with my head leaning on his chest and his arms around me, keeping me safe.

_1 day after_

We wake up in the morning and I can feel the sunlight coming through the broken windows. I look around and see that Tobias is still sleeping, one arm wrapped protectively around me and the other lying across his stomach. "Tobias..." I whisper gently, the way my mother used to do for me when I was young. He opens his eyes and looks at me with them, his beautiful blue crystals. We get up and start clearing out all the rubble of the old world. Before the war between what used to be called states started, there were big buildings everywhere, and Caleb tells me the Factionless live in a place that was once called New York City. I use an old broom I brought to sweep up old bits of glass and wallpaper that's fallen down over time. The broken windows make strange shapes in the sunlight, and it's then I realize that I could really come to love this place. After all, this place is my now home.

_5 days after_

I was walking through the empty streets looking for useful and forgotten objects when I came across my mother feeding my fellow Factionless once more. She almost didn't recognize me, since I'd sliced mt hair short with a piece of glass. Dangerous, I know, but I've come to learn over the past few days that both Tobias and I were cut out for the Dauntless faction. If only we'd known that before. My mother took one look at me after the last Factionless man went away and gasped, pressing her hand to her mouth. "Beatrice..." She said in an almost inaudible whisper. I nodded and mother crossed the Abnegation boundary to hug me. I could feel warm tears slipping off her face and sliding down my back. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one last hug before walking away.

_1 month after_

I'd told Tobias about what happened with my mother that day, and he told me that he was surprised she didn't beg me to come back. We'd already gotten to know most of our fellow Factionless, since most of them were Divergent like us. For every meal we all gathered together somewhere and shared our food, like one big happy family. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was right, even though my Abnegation instincts wanted to be repulsed that someone could live like this. Tobias and I were happy among the Factionless, and I liked it that way.

_5 months after_

Tobias and I were sleeping one night when we heard a yell. Tobias lept up quick, grabbed a pointy stick, and charged into action. When he got out there, all he found we a few trouble-making Erudite thinking they were smart. There was one in the middle, though. He was trying to convince his friends that what they were doing was wrong, and that they should just go back to where they came from. I know Tobias has always hated the Erudite, he even told me so. What I didn't expect, though, was to find that the peace-making one was my brother. I grabbed him quickly when the others weren't looking, and I whisked him away. When we were a safe distance away I attacked Caleb with a hug. He seemed to be startled at first, but then I think he realized it was me somehow. He was Erudite, and they had their ways. "I missed you so much, you know. You're the only one I missed when I left Abnegation." He murmured, his voice muffled by my shoulder. "I missed you too." I breathed. To be completely honest, Caleb was the only one I could really trust back home, probably because we shared the same feelings. We aren't twins, but Caleb and I share a ... mental connection, that only brother and sister could really share. "What are you doing, Beatrice? Becoming factionless, betraying mother and father?" He asked. I was about to remind him that he, too, betrayed our parents by switching to Erudite, but I was so happy to see him I didn't say a word, all I did was hold on to him tighter. We broke apart and for the first time he seemed to notice how short my hair had gotten. He played with the ends and then smiled, hopefully relieved that the last trace of my Abnegation self was gone.

_1 year after_

Tobias and I lived happily ever after, like in those fairy tails, only without the princes, princesses, talking animals, and obnoxious constant singing. We married soon after I saw my brother, the next day actually. He still comes to visit me, Tobias, and the rest of our Factionless friends. He brings his new girlfriend sometimes. Her name is Anastasia. Also, I think you might like to know, I changed my name from the Abnegation sounding 'Beatrice' to the more... me sounding 'Tris'. We play this game with our fellow Factionless where we place each other into one of the five factions. I enjoy it. I enjoy everything.

**I hope you liked it!**

**~Becca-who-likes-the-centered-words**


End file.
